New Life, New Powers Great Part 1
by naomi32795
Summary: A girl of 15 finds out that she has demon powers now she has to go with the main characters to figure out how to control them and face some new threats and meet new friends along the way, find out what she has in store for her.


(Nobody POV)

"Where are we going again, Kurama?" Yusuke asked again. "We are headed to a school in the Americas, because Koenma said that there may be a demon in one of the schools. He also said that we are gong to have to look for a girl, she doesn't know that she has these powers so we have to be on the look out for anything." Kurama said as he glanced up form his book that he was reading. Yusuke huffed and turned to Kuwabara to play video games with him. Hiei was sitting in his seat looking out the window. After a few minutes Kuwabara and Yusuke was starting to fight again, Kurama sighed and shook his head. Hiei just glared at them and mumbled something under his breath. "Attention we will be landing shortly, please get in your seats." The announcer said. Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled and got into their seats.

As they descended to the ground; Koenma and Botan were waiting for them to land. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do sending them to this unknown place, master Koenma." Botan asked as she was fidgeting nervously. "Rest assure Botan, they will do fine. I am just worried about Yusuke and Kuwabara getting into fights that they don't need to get into. Kurama may be able to keep them under control for a short period of time." Koenma said to calm her nerves. The plane slowly came to a stop in front of the airport in of the gate to get off. Koenma got up and motioned for her follow him to welcome the new arrivals. Yusuke was the first to be off the plane with Kuwabara right at his heels. Kurama and Hiei calmly walked out the plane.

"Welcome to America, you four." Koenma said with a kind smile. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. "I am here to guide you toward the apartment that you four will be staying at and to show you were you will be going to school as well." Koenma said. Kurama and Hiei walked over toward the luggage rail. After they grabbed the luggage. They started off toward the car where they will be heading to the apartment.

When they arrived it didn't look all that much on the outside but on the inside it was well furbished. There was a flat screen TV, WII, Xbox 360, and a game cube. The apartment also had a kitchen that had all the things they needed to cook. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were very surprised when they saw it. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly broke in the game units that were in the house with all the games they played. Kurama and Hiei went to find their rooms in the apartment.

"Now that you have adapted to the house why don't we go see your new school." Koenma said. "Alright. Let us go see our new school." Kurama said as he walked over to Koenma and Botan. The others were right behind Kurama; they got into a car. Koenma was driving, he knew the way to the school. After a few minutes, they arrived at a school that had a lion with wings on the side of what looked like a gym. "This is Laurence Manning Academy. This is were you will go to school for the time being until you find that girl with the demonic powers." Koenma said as he stopped to park.

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke got out to look around. "Okay were are we supposed to go now." Yusuke said while glaring at Koenma. "Well we are going to the high school office, which is right over there." Botan said. She was pointing to a building right across from where they were parked. Koenma started walking toward the office; Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed him. They arrived at the office in a few minute. When they entered the office the person behind the desk looked up. "Yes, What can I do for you today?" She asked. The four boys looked at Koenma.

"We would like to see the school. If you don't mind." Koenma said in English. The lady nodded her head and went to talk to the principals. "How do you know how to speak English, Koenma?" Kurama asked as they sat down to wait. "You pick up a few things when you are ruling the underworld." Koenma said. After a few minutes the woman came back with a man standing behind her. "Welcome to Laurence Manning. I am the Headmaster of this school and my name is Dr. Jordan. My secretary told me that you would like to take a tour around our school. Well, where do you want to start?" Dr. Jordan said to Koenma.

"How about we start here at the high school building. Then work our way around." Koenma said. As he and the boys stood up and walked after the headmaster. Dr. Jordan was explaining things to Koenma while the others were looking around. Then something caught Kurama attention. It was a girl sitting by herself reading a book in Japanese. 'Hiei you see that girl over there.' Kurama thought to him. Hiei glanced over at her to see that she was reading a book. 'What is it so important that a girl is reading a book.' Hiei thought angrily.

'The book is in Japanese. That is why I said something.' Kurama explained. Hiei glanced back at the girl and saw that the book was in Japanese like the fox said it was. "Koenma, we are going to talk to someone who knows how to speak Japanese." Kurama whispered to him. Koenma nodded when Dr. Jordan said something at the same time as Kurama. Kurama mentioned for Hiei to walk with him. Hiei and him walked over to the girl. She looked up only once and said, "If you are wondering, yes, I can read and speak Japanese very easily. My name is Gray." Gray said while closing her book she was reading. Kurama and Hiei were both speechless. 'How did she know what we're going to ask?' Kurama thought. "I was hoping that you could translate what your headmaster is saying for us." Kurama asked politely. "Sure. The person who is talking to Dr. Jordan isn't translating what he is saying correct." Gray asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah, the idiot won't tell what he is saying until we get home." Hiei growled in Koenma's direction. "I can tell that you are easily angered." Gray stated. Hiei looked at her funny and Kurama looked at him just in case he would attack her. Gray stood up, the boys realized that she wasn't that tall. Gray was as tall as Hiei. She walked over toward the headmaster. "Hello Dr. Jordan." Gray said politely. "Oh. Hello Gray. Do you need something?" Dr. Jordan questioned. "Yes, the person you are talking does speak English but I do believe he has forgotten to tell the other four that don't speak English that well. So I was wondering if I could be their translator during their stay here at Laurence Manning Academy, if you don't mind that is." Gray answer. Koenma thought about her translating Japanese for them; he thought it was a good idea but he didn't know if she could speak Japanese at all though.

"I think that is a wonderful idea; I won't be able to translate for them all the time so this would be a good idea. My students could learn from her and she may get something in return for her good deed, but my concern is if she can speak Japanese well enough that they will be able to understand what she is saying. " Koenma said. "You will be very surprised with Miss. McGowan. If she was old enough and had a teaching degree then she would be teaching another language class along with the other two we have here." Dr. Jordan said proudly. Gray smiled at her ability to speak Japanese well. "Well, Can we please have a demonstration first." Koenma said. "But of course. Miss. McGowan if you could please." Dr. Jordan said. Gray nodded her head once.

"As you heard from Dr. Jordan. I can speak Japanese very well. Some of my friends say that I could have even come from Japan because I can speak the language so well." Gray said with a giggle at their faces. Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were surprised that she spoke Japanese. "Japanese is a language that is very hard to learn. How did you learn to speak it so well?" Botan questioned. "Well when I was only fourteen; I spent a lot of time learning how to speak Japanese when I had time. So to answer your question, I thought myself Japanese. My parents say that I have a gift at speaking it. " Gray answered.

"Okay, now that we know that you can speak Japanese. How about you get to know everyone!" Botan exclaimed. "Okay." Gray said with a nervous smile. "Okay, the boy with the tough act is Yusuke, the other with the orange hair is Kuwabara, the read head is Kurama, the last boy is Hiei. That is Koenma and I'm Botan." Botan said while mentioning to the boys she introduced. "I do believe that I meet Kurama and Hiei earlier, but they didn't mention their names. It is nice meeting you all." Gray said as she prided Botan off of her arm. "Gray why don't you take Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara around the classrooms while Botan and I look around with Dr. Jordan?" Koenma asked. "Okay that seems like a good idea." Gray answered. "Lets go to all the classrooms that you will be attending." Gray said with a smile. "Are you sure that this is such a good idea, Koenma?" Yusuke whispered. "I can understand every word you said, Yusuke." Gray said with a grin.

Yusuke looked at her like she had grown a second head. She smiled at him and continued on toward the building. Kurama and Hiei followed her to see which classrooms they would be attending. "She got you, Yusuke." Kuwabara said while grinning like an idiot. "Why don't you shut up and come on." Yusuke growled at him. While Gray was telling Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all their classes will be held and were they will be eating lunch. Koenma and Botan had finished their tour with Dr. Jordan and were waiting in the car for the boys to be done with the tour. "Do you really think it's her, King Koenma?" Botan questioned as she watched the group walk over toward the lunch room. "I don't know but if we ask Hiei and Kurama to look after her, so that we have them to tell us if she does have some demonic powers then we will have to ask her to come with us, so we can work with her to see what her powers really are. I am a little worried with Yusuke and Kuwabara but I think that she will help them adapt to the new custom that will come with the new country. We just have to wait and see, Botan." Koenma said.

Botan looked over toward the group of teens that had just walked out of the lunch room to the lunch tables that were outside. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting again, and Kurama was trying to get them to stop or they would be taken to the headmaster and the rest of them would have to go with them because Gray had to translate for everyone not just one person. What surprised Botan and Koenma the most was that Hiei and her were talking quietly to each other. Botan and Koenma looked at each other and thought the some thing, That girl must be special to get Hiei to talk to anyone at all.

(Gray POV)

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked Hiei. He looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara, sighed, and said, "Unfortunately, yes they do. Would you please help Kurama with stopping them, because if they don't then we will have to go to the headmaster's office and you will have to translate and Koenma will be mad at them and they will drag us in trouble with them." Hiei growled in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's direction. "Okay, I really don't want to go to the headmaster's office again this week." I said. Yusuke and Kuwabara were glaring at each other until I smacked them on the back of the head really hard. They both held their heads in their heads and groaned. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at her. "Because if you didn't stop then we would have to go to the headmaster's office and you would get in to trouble with not just my headmaster but Koenma as well. SO KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled the last part at them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei quickly learned not to get her mad or upset or she would blow up in your face. "Okay we'll stop fighting." Yusuke and Kuwabara said while fearing for their lives. After about 10 minutes the Yusuke and Kuwabara were glaring down at each other; they wanted so bad to fight each other but they feared for what I would do to them.

I was talking to Hiei and Kurama while Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy trying to beat each other at their glaring contest. Suddenly the bell rang for fifth period. "Come on, we have to get to our next class or we will be in trouble." I said while grabbing my book bag off of the ground and slinging it over my back.


End file.
